


Acento

by diagonallyfunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, cute ending though, dream at the start, sad smol karkat, self-indulgent headcanons hella present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonallyfunny/pseuds/diagonallyfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REMASTERED</p><p>Cute lil' snippet I randomly thought of late at night<br/>Dave has an accent when he's tired, totally self-indulgent because I do too and the characters I really like writing always end up with some of my oddities<br/>Poor Karkat is Karkat and has bad dreams but Dave loves him and gives him lots of hugs and cuddles<br/>Pure 100% fluff, no spice</p><p>500 views: Hiya! thank you to everyone who's read this so far...i fixed everything in this fic even though i've had zero motivation to do so, and it's in a pretty consistent pov now. It's not how I usually write, but it works I think. Lemme know if it's confusing! (much better than my 2 years ago writing that I took a year and some months to upload...yeesh)</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to Andrew Hussie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acento

**Author's Note:**

> If you must wait,  
> Wait for them here in my arms as I shake  
> If you must weep,  
> Do it right here in my bed as I sleep  
> If you must mourn, my love  
> Mourn with the moon and the stars up above  
> If you must mourn,  
> Don't do it alone
> 
> -You, Keaton Henson

Dave's eyes widen as the sword tip pierces through his back to the front of his chest, his godtier uniform turning a sickly blackish color with blood. He stumbles, and then plunges backwards over the cliff he and Karkat are standing on, eyes wide and mouth open in a sort of silent scream. The sword had seemingly come from nowhere.

Karkat screams as well, but by now he is awake. Cherry colored tears stream down his face, the small troll desperately gasping for breath he has no chance of possessing for the next few minutes. He knows it was just a nightmare, but fuck they were getting realistic. He hesitates, mumbling to himself.

"C'mon fuckass, you're fine. Dave is fine. He's not dead, you're not going to do the thing…Karkat Vantas you are not going to do the thin-"

Oh gogdamnit, who fucking cares. He's going to do the thing. As quietly as possible, Karkat slips out of bed. His feet hit the floor with a soft thud, and he hisses a little as the cold floor of the meteor seems to soak into his bones. Freezing, he waits to see if anyone has heard this small sound of protest. Fortunately, Gamzee hasn't kept up with his habit of hiding in the air ducts recently.

Karkat slips out of his respite block, counting on the halls being empty. He's right. As far as time goes, he doesn't know if it's nine in the afternoon or three in the morning, but frankly he could care less. They all operate on roughly the same schedule, and it works.

His feet pitter-patter a steady rhythm and he shivers. It's pretty cold. After all, they are hurdling through space gog only knows how fast (does that mean he should know?) and without any sort of insulation, it's bound to be. He can't help but think that Dave's pretty warm, and that if he were around at the moment, Karkat wouldn't need any insulation. He shakes the thought free from his mind, knowing will eventually bounce back. Best bros, he thinks. NOT anything else.

Yeah, right. He wishes he could convince himself of that. Much to his dismay, the thought just wouldn't shake. What if? What if he wanted the same thing I do, what if I could just cuddle him for warmth without having to make awkward excuses? We wouldn't even have to be matespirits, but...something. Anything, really, other than this...friendship thing they had going on. It felt too strained, like they both wanted something they felt they couldn't ask for but-

Karkat sighs. He has been having some really weird thoughts lately. He probably just needs sleep. Or something.

He has finally reached the transportalizer that connects to Dave's room. He doesn't even stop for a second to think to himself, "Hey, wait a minute. Doesn't this lead INSIDE Dave's respite block? Maybe he wouldn't want me bursting in at 2 in the morning (?) to see if he's alive. I'll wait till morning." Of course he didn't, Karkat was in his own world. He needed to know.

Besides, his brain is too muddled at the moment to think much of anything, much less a considerate thought.

After a moment of disorientation, he regains all of his particles shortly inside Dave's door, next to what the humans call a….bed.

And it's definitely occupied, thank gog.

Dave is lying face down, soft snores coming from his general direction. (He'd deny that later. "Cool kids don't snore," he would say, somewhat in denial of his apparent sleeping habits. "That's ridiculous.")

Karkat lets out a tiny sigh, glad his friend isn't dead. Glad he's breathing. Unfortunately, due to years upon years of training, this immediately wakes up the young boy, and Karkat winces at the fear in his eyes as he shoots up, hand going for a sword that isn't there.

When he sees Karkat's face staring back at him, he relaxes somewhat. Considering Dave doesn't usually sleep with his shades on, the other boy can see all of the emotions and questions flicker through his eyes, eventually reaching a place of understanding.

"Nightmare?"

There's something strange about Dave's words, something Karkat isn't familiar with. Separate from how he usually. He had pronounced and drew out his I and made it sound as if he was speaking of a female hoofbeast instead of saying "mere"

Karkat wasn't familiar with it, but damn did he like it. It made him relax immediately. He had to get Dave to say more.

"NO. WELL, I MEAN, KIND OF, BUT YOU DIED. IT WASN'T LIKE IT WAS OUT OF THE NORM, BUT I HAD TO CHECK AND SEE IF YOU WERE OKAY. WOW, OKAY, THAT SOUNDED REALLY WEIRD AND LAME I DON'T ACTUALLY CARE THAT MUCH BUT THE MAYOR WOULD BE PRETTY UPSET I THINK AND RO-"

Dave cuts him off abruptly, mid-sentence. Rude asshole.

"Karkat, nightmares ain't fun, I git it. Notin' ta worry about, c'mere."

Karkat's face is bright red. He's pretty sure that Dave has no idea what he's doing with his voice, and Karkat can't think of a word to describe it.

He might as well straight up ask.

"DAVE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR, UH, VOICE. IT'S DIFFERENT AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY?"

The boy's eyes widen a fraction, barely enough to even register. You wouldn't notice if you weren't around him 24/7.

He laughs, a little shaky.

"Damn, I guess I've still got traces of it on me when I'm tired. It's called an accent Kitkat. Basically people who grow up different places have voices that sound different. John grew up halfway across the country from me for instance, so he has a different sounding voice. Rose has a bit of an accent as well, but we both control 'em pretty well. I didn't really have time to get it in check, if you hadn't noticed."

He smirks, while Karkat looks sheepish. He isn't sure how to tell the sun-glassed douche that he didn't really mind the sound of it, so in typical Vantas fashion he just blurted it the fuck out without thinking.

"I ACTUALLY REALLY DON'T MIND THE SOUND OF IT. LIKE, DON'T BLOCK IT OUT LIKE YOU JUST DID. IT'S RELAXING. WE DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING LIKE THAT ON ALTERNIA, WE ALL SPOKE THE SAME LANGUAGE AND WE WERE PRETTY CLOSE GEOGRAPHICALLY SO... "

Dave cocked an incredulous eyebrow.

"Is it now?"

He slips effortlessly back into the sound, and Karkat gives in to something sounding like a giggle. (This is what Karkat would deny later, but Dave would swear by it.)

"Alright, then, Karkitten, c'mere so you can really tell I ain't dead yet. I like ta think we'll all be alive and kickin' for awhile, ya' agree with me?"

Karkat nods almost imperceptibly, curling up next to Dave on the soft mattress, silence ensuing. Strangely enough, it isn't even uncomfortable. Nothing about it feels awkward, and it almost seems…normal. Like they could both get used to it. And little did they know now, but they would.

Dave begins to run his fingers through Karkat's hair, effectively calming Karkat down and making it easier for him to breathe without even trying.

Again, something he could get used to.

All in all, Karkat was pretty comfortable, so it wasn't really a surprise when he drifted off into a quiet and peaceful sleep. He passed out listening to the sound of Dave's breathing, fingers combing through his hair, and the unmistakable, rhythmic beat of the Knight of Time's pulse.

Something. He definitely needed something.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all so much for 500...i didn't even think I would get 10!


End file.
